Sykes
Sykes, also known as Mr. Sykes, is the (former) secondary antagonist of Shark Tale. He is Oscar's boss and manager and one of Don Lino's former henchmen. ''Shark Tale Sykes is the manager of the Whale Wash where Oscar is employed. He and Oscar have a history before the movie is introduced; due to Oscar's constant get-rich-quick schemes, he owes Sykes over five thousand clams in debt and Oscar doesn't appear to be bothered by this. We learn that Sykes is also employed as a henchman for Don Lino, the head of a mafia group of sharks. It is revealed here that, much like he and Oscar, Sykes and Don have a history together, as the latter is quoted by saying, "Now, you and me, we worked together a long, long, long time." Sykes' constant interruptions and neurotic wincing did not make for such a smooth meeting, and this did not improve when Don Lino mentioned that his two sons, Frankie and Lenny, will someday run the reef. While comfortable with being under Frankie's command, Sykes was skeptical in working for Lenny. Ultimately, Sykes is fired by Don Lino after disrespecting Lenny's effiminate behavior. Under pressure from his recent termination, Sykes orders Oscar to take the five thousand clams to the racetrack the next day in order to pay for Don Lino's protection (and also so that he would not order an attack on the Whale Wash). The situation gets rocky when Oscar blows the five thousand clams on a seahorse instead of paying it directly to Sykes. After blowing up, literally and figuratively, he commands Ernie and Bernie (his own henchmen) to, ''"put him in the deepest hole in the ocean." and then he pops a pink balloon that belongs to a pink fish child with his spines sticking out. Later on, after Oscar's bogus story about murdering Frankie, Sykes (without the knowledge of the truth behind the lie) becomes his manager and spends his time partying with Oscar. He appears to let his position go to his head, claiming to be 'untouchable'. Everything appeared to be fine for Sykes while Oscar was famous, but things began to go downhill after Don's sharks kidnapped Angie, the receptionist at the Whale Wash and Oscar's love interest. It is here that Sykes finally discovers the truth behind Frankie's death through Lenny's not-so discreet confession. Sykes is horrified to discover this (particularly after he had previously yelled to Lino over the phone to shut up). Now back to his neurotic, wincing old self, Sykes accompanies Oscar and Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) to a sit-down with Don Lino's mafia group. This leads into a drawn-out battle between Oscar and Don Lino, which ultimately ends in the Whale Wash. During the films epilogue, Sykes and Oscar are now co-owners of the Whale Wash, which has become frequented by both whales and sharks. He appeared to have been inspired by Oscar's sassy behaviour as he tries to scat with Don Lino. Club Oscar Sykes reappears in the short being accidentally stung by Ernie and Bernie sending him bumping into Mrs. Sanchez. She croons at him "Let's show them some salsa!' And she forcefully makes him dance with her and Sykes whimpers "Help!" Personality Sykes is viewed as being very neurotic and easily stressed with a short temper. This is shown whenever he inflates to a large size, either through worry or rage. Sykes also winces and stutters whenever he finds himself in a pressing situation. He is seen as being quite insecure with his emotions and he easily lets his anxiety get the better of him. As well as this, Sykes appears to be quite a cowardly character as he finds it hard to stand up to Don Lino even though he should be used to the latters blunt attitude. Much like Oscar, Sykes easily lets situations and positions get to his head. This is shown when he becomes Oscar's manager and he becomes so egotistical that he is willing to berate Don Lino and claim that he is 'untouchable'. He even tells Lino that he needs to start paying him protection. Despite all of his negative traits, Sykes is not entirely bad. He is actually quite a humorous character and he, along with Ernie and Bernie, provides a lot of the film's humor. As well as this, he appears to be very loyal to his friends, such as when he is willing to protect Oscar despite his learing about his over-emphasized lie. Deep down inside, Sykes seems to be a nice guy as he instructs Ernie and Bernie to go easy on Oscar after banishing him to the Wastelands. Sykes is also, apparently, well-organized, although this is most likely just said by Oscar so that he would get out of paying for his various debts. Mrs. Sanchez the weaverfish also has a crush on him, but he is repulsed by her. Gallery 21.jpg Sykes_300.gif shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Sykes whincing during his meeting with Lino Lino and Sykes stare at Luca.jpg|Lino and Sykes stare at Luca Frankie I understand but Lenny you can't be serious.jpg|"Lenny?! Frankie I understand. But Lenny? you can't be serious!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1189.jpg|"Look, All I'm sayin' is your kid ain't exactly no killer." Sykes flies into Titanic Rose Portrait.jpg|Sykes sent flying into Titanic Rose Portrait Oscar scatting a finshake with Sykes.png|Oscar tries to do a finshake with Sykes. You owe me 5 grand.jpg|"Look I've been goin over my markers. Your into me for 5 grand. 5 Gs? Ok?" See if THIS refreshes your memory.jpg|"See if THIS refreshes your memory!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"Look, I have to start paying Don Lino protection. So everything you owe me, you owe him! Sykes pulls down food chain.jpg|"The food chain." Food chain Sykes.jpg On top is Don Lino.jpg|"On top is Don Lino.." there's me then regular fish.jpg|"Threre's me. Then there's regular fish..." Plankton single celled amoebas.jpg|"There's plankton, single-celled amoebas." There's coral rocks whale poop and then you.jpg|"There's coral, rocks. There's whale poop, and then there's you." There IS No happy place with him around.jpg|"There is no happy place with him around! I'm serious" Sykes frustrated with Oscar.jpg|Sykes inflates in frustration from Oscar's bumbling shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1658.jpg Sykes recomposes himself.jpg|Sykes recomposes himself Bring my 5000 clams tomorrow or else.jpg|"Bring my 5000 clams to the track tomorrow or else." Sykes furious Oscar bet his clams.jpg|"5 grand? MY FIVE GRAND?! You had the money and you bet it GIMME THAT.jpg|"You had the money to pay me back, and you bet it anyway?! GIMME THAT!" Oscar and Sykes seeing Lucky day sprinting ahead.jpg Sykes and Oscar cheering as Lucky Day keeps going.jpg|Sykes and Oscar cheering Lucky day on! Movin' on up to Eastside!.jpg|"We're movin' on up to Eastside!" Sykes sees Lucky day lose the race.jpg|Sykes furiously sees Lucky Day lose the race, costing all the money Oscar bet. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2978.jpg|Sykes rips up the betting slip shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg|"Ernie! Bernie! I want you to find the deepest darkest hole in the ocean, and put him in it!" Sorry nothin personal just business.jpg|"Sorry kid it's nothin' personal it's just business" I'm his manager Sykes with a y.jpg|"I'm his manager Sykes with a Y" Oscar and Sykes make a deal.jpg|"Oscar and Sykes make a deal." Sykes parties at Oscar's penthouse.jpg|Sykes parties at Oscar's penthouse Untouchable Sykes.jpg|"Well I got some news for you! The SHarkslayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I call..."Untouchable." My brother my player the Sharkslayer.jpg|"Hey there he is! My brother my player the Sharkslayer!" Oh and now on Pay ME protection.jpg|"Oh and another thing: from now on you pay ME protection!" Shut up Lino SHUT UP.jpg|"Hey! That's good I like that! Shut up, Lino! SHUT UP!" Who's your puffdaddy?.jpg|"C'mon, Who's your puff daddy huh?" Sykes recognizing Lenny.jpg|Sykes recognizing Lenny Sykes is horrified to discover Oscar is a phony.jpg|Sykes is horrified to discover that Oscar is a phony. Tell me you didn't make it up.jpg|"Tell me you didn't make it all up! "Tell me you're a real Sharkslayer please!" Tell me your a real Sharkslayer PLEASE.jpg|"Tell me you're a real Sharkslayer PLEASE!" Sykes trying very hard not to puff.jpg|Sykes hyperventilating at the sitdown. Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg Sykes sniffling at seeing Angie and Oscar kiss.jpg|"Sykes sniffling seeing Angie and Oscar reconcile" Group hug Sykes.jpg|"Group hug." Sykes zapped.jpg|Sykes accidentally zapped by Ernie and Bernie Forget it the moment's gone.jpg|"Forget it the moment's gone." Sykes & Oscar's Whalewash is now OPEN.jpg|"Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash is now open for business!" Party pump pumpin.jpg Sykes scatting with Lino.jpg|"It's ok a lot of great whites can't do it yo." Hip hop Sykes.jpg|"Yo what's up" Lino annoyed with Sykes Yos.jpg Yo yo yo yo Sykes.jpg|"Yo yo yo yo yo..." Sykes sheepishly apologizes.png|Sykes sheepishly apologizes to Lino for annoying him Category:Characters Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Shark Tale Category:Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Fish Category:Sea animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Cowards Category:Foolish Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Reformed villains Category:Reformed characters